Dime Mi Nombre
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: un pequeño One-Shot de otra pareja que me gusta,Haruna Otonashi y Kojiro Genda.No se si al final me quedo un poco triston,pero bueno...espero que os guste!


"Estás loco".

Pensaba yo mientras dudaba al acercarme a ti después del partido del Neo Japan y mis compañeros, el Inazuma Japan.

Seguías siendo un chico de aspecto feroz y bruto, con tus comentarios sarcásticos, y tus palabras crudas.

Pero entiendo porque mi hermano te tiene tanto aprecio.

Eres leal.

Yo lo se. Lo se muy bien.

- Kojiro.

Levantas la cabeza, sorprendido por oír mi voz.

- Otonashi...

Sonrío algo consternada.

No me gusta que me llames por mi apellido.

- Hace ya tiempo que te dije que me llamaras Haruna.

- Prefiero llamarte Otonashi, para que tu hermano no piense nada raro.

- Si, bueno -sonriendo- . Supongo que sería lo mejor, pero...

Me miras fijamente.

Sabes lo que estoy pensando.

En aquel día, aquel nefasto día, en que todo cambio entre nosotros.

Dos personas que apenas se conocían, y que coincidieron por casualidad.

Hacia pocos días que Sakuma y tú habíais sido hospitalizados por los macabros planes de Reiji Kageyama y sus estúpidas técnicas prohibidas.

Ni siquiera se por que, pero me decidí a ir a veros.

Sakuma estaba en rehabilitación para la pierna en esos momentos, así que solo estabas tú en la habitación.

Me quede un rato contigo, hablando y reprendiéndote por la tontería que habías hecho, aunque en realidad no me entendía ni yo misma.

Tú te limitabas a bajar la cabeza y suspirar por mis reproches.

Notaba que me estaba pasando, así que me callé, dejando que se produjera un silencio de lo mas incomodo.

El silencio solo se rompió cuando me preguntaste por Yuuto.

Seguimos charlando sobre mi hermano durante un rato, como si solo intentáramos no quedarnos en silencio.

Me daba cuenta de que tú ya no bajabas la mirada, sino que me observabas fijamente.

Jamás me había fijado en tus ojos castaños.

La verdad es que eran preciosos, y poseían una seriedad de lo más atractiva.

Uniste nuestras miradas, mientras tus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa, cosa no muy normal en ti.

En ese momento no se que me pasó.

Me acerque poco a poco a tu rostro, mientras me mirabas extrañado.

Cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse, me detuve en seco.

Era como si me hubiera despertado de un trance justo a tiempo.

Como viste que no daba el paso, te adelantaste y me besaste.

Tus labios eran lo más suave del mundo.

De lo mas dulces.

Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el momento.

Me recosté sobre ti, rodeándote con mis brazos, mientras tú me abrazabas por la cintura, acariciándome la espalda.

Sentía algo calido en mi pecho, tan desconocido y agradable que me provocaba un escalofrió.

Sentía como el calor de tu cuerpo se unía al mío por nuestro abrazo, y tu faceta de súper portero despiadado se desvanecía, dando lugar a una persona de lo mas tierna y sensible.

Me encantaba sentirte contra mí.

Sin embargo, nuestro momento pasional no duro demasiado, porque de pronto oímos a alguien carraspeando desde la puerta.

Era Sakuma, que ya había vuelto de rehabilitación.

Sorprendida, me separe de ti rápidamente, mientras que me sonrojaba por la énfasis del momento.

Antes de que Sakuma se dirigiera a su cama, te dije simplemente "no se lo digas a mi hermano".

Y hasta hoy has cumplido con tu palabra.

Eres de confianza.

Y te lo agradezco de corazón.

Puede que tú puedas seguir escondiendo lo ocurrido, pero yo no.

Si es que aparte, no se como mentir, y mi hermano se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

- Kojiro...

- Dime.

- Tu crees que realmente podría haber algo entre nosotros?

- Creo que no es posible. Al menos por ahora.

- Ya... me lo imaginaba...

Me miras con incredulidad.

- Otonashi... desde ese día ambos hemos sabido lo que sentíamos. Y creeme, quiero estar contigo. Pero en estos momentos no podríamos.

- Si lo entiendo, pero...

- A mi tampoco me gusta esta situación. Pero... ¿podrás esperar hasta que sea posible que haya algo entre los dos?

Te observo, consternada por tu proposición.

Siento muchas ganas de besarte, pero me imagino que este no es el mejor momento.

Me levanto, y me dispongo a irme.

- Otonashi...

No me giro para verte.

Si te miro a los ojos de nuevo, se que no podré contenerme, y correré de nuevo hacia ti, para besarte y abrazarte.

- Cuando estés preparado para estar conmigo... llámame por mi nombre... así lo sabré...

Y me voy de tu lado.

Te dejo atrás.

Pero imagino como te habrás quedado.

No me ha quedado otro remedio.

Por el bien de los dos, debo esperar.

Me alejo, sin volver la mirada.

...

- te quiero… Haruna…


End file.
